The AllStars
by theforgotten
Summary: The Blitz Team has earned their right into Special Class S. Chapter 3 Up! R&R plz!
1. The Holidays

Disclaimer/Copyright  
  
In no way do I own Zoids or am I affiliated with Tomy, FUNimation, Hasbro except that I buy their products. Blah blah other legal junk.  
  
Part 1: The Holidays 

  
  
*Bit is seen running from Leena into the lake after he walked in on her changing into her bikini*  
"BBIITT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU WALK IN ON ME WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS CHANGING!" Leena yelled at Bit while he ran into the water.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena. I didn't know that you were in there. I thought you were in your room, I swear I didn't mean to!" Bit yelled back at her.   
  
"Well I guess I will forgive you this time." She declared. "Don't let it happen again or you will be dead."  
  
"Well Doc, they are at it again like always. Leena could show a bit of gratitude towards Bit since he did win us the Royal Cup." Jamie said to Doctor Toros.  
  
*That evening Leena's brother is seen lounging around the hover cargo when Bit walks in.*   
  
"Hey Freeloader." Leon said to Bit.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Bit shouted.  
  
"I am just playing god damn boy." Leon replied. "That was some match you did against that Vega Obscura kid." He continued.  
  
"Yeah I guess it was. I seriously thought I was gonna lose when we were on that Ultrasaurus and he was about to do his Charged Particle Cannon at me." Bit said putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"What would you say if me and Leena started dating?" Bit asked Leon.  
  
"Wha. What the hell? You like my sister?" Leon stared gawkingly at Bit.  
  
"Its just a thought. I mean what would you say to me if me and her started dating?" Bit asked again.   
  
"I would say go for it. Anything to shut that rich kid Harry up." Leon told Bit and they both laughed.   
  
*Meanwhile below them Leena lay asleep dreaming of someone.*   
  
'Oh Bit. Yes I will Marry you. I love you Bit.' she muttered in her dream.  
  
She suddenly awoke. "Holy shit. Was I just dreaming about 'Bit!' Oh my god. I think I love Bit."  
  
*A banging noise is heard on her left on the wall.*   
  
"Leena please shutup. I don't want to hear that." Jamie yelled.  
  
"Sorry Jamie."   
  


END PART ONE


	2. The Question to End All Questions

centerPart 2: The Question to end all Questions/centerBrbr  
  
*Its the following morning and Bit is asleep. Leena is sitting up in bed still thinking about the dream she had the night before.*brbr  
  
'So do I really love Bit?' she asked herself. 'I wonder if he loves me. He has seen me naked a few times though. Maybe I should ask him out, or will he ask me out. Oh god this sucks.' she continued to think to herself.brBr  
  
*Bit is having a dream about him and Leena also*  
  
brBr  
  
'Leena! Noooo! How could you hurt her! SEVEN SWORD SLASH ATTACK!!! LEENAAA!!!' Bit sat straight up sweating. "I am gonna ask Leena to go out with me today."  
  
brbr  
  
*An hour later at breakfest Bit sits down right next to Leena who scoots towards Bit a bit.*  
  
brbr  
  
"Hey Dad, can you pass the butter please?" Leon asked but Doc Toros ignored him because he was to busy playing with his Zabat and Stormsworder zoid models. "Grrr he never listens does he?" Leon asked Leena.brbr  
  
*Its after brekfast and Leena is watching TV by herself in the hover cargo when Bit walks in*  
  
brBr  
  
"Hey Leena. There is something I needed to ask you." Bit told her.brbr  
  
"Theres something I wanted to ask you too Bit. You first" Leena said to bit.brbr  
  
"No you first." Bit insisted.brbr  
  
"Fine we will say it at the same time. 3... 2... 1..." Leena counted down.  
  
brbr  
  
At the same time they both said, "Will you go out with me?" then one second later. "Yes!" They both fell over. brbr  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!!" Jamie laughed as he watched from the Cockpit of the Hover Cargo using his spycam he installed in there just after brekfast.brbr  
  
centerEND PART 2/center 


	3. The Challenge

centerPart 3: The Challenge/centerBrBr  
  
*Bit and Leena are seen holding hands watching Bit fight Vega Obscura in the Royal Cup*  
  
brbr  
  
"I was so scared for you Bit." Leena told him.brBr  
  
"I wasn't to scared. I had total trust in Liger."Bit replied.brbr  
  
*A Ping noise is heard*brbr  
  
"Good afternoon Blitz Team." The Zoid Battle Commission Leader who congradulated Bit when he put his zoid gear into the Ultrasaurus said.  
  
"We have a challenge for you from The All-Stars. They are the best zoid pilots for ten years. Hang on while we bring them up."BrBr  
  
*Ping. Four faces appeared. Each person seemed to look like they were in their late teens.*  
  
BrBr  
  
"Hello Blitz Team. We saw your battle against the Beserk Fury and against all your other opponents which got you into the Royal Cup. We would like to issue you a challenge."brbr  
  
*Brad walks in accompanied by Naomi Fluggel while they are on their way to Brad's room. Brad stops and looks over towards the console where the leader of the All-Stars is talking*  
  
"If you do not accept the ZBC will be forced to move you back down to class A. If you lose which is highly-likely then you will stay in Class S but if you win then you become the new All-Star team. The prize money is ten million Zeny." A boy with black hair who looked a bit like Vega Obscura said.Brbr  
  
"Ten Million Zeny!!! We accpet!" Steve Toros said up in the cockpit of the Hovercargo.brBr  
  
"Then its decided. The battle will take place three days from now in a specialized Stadium which we have setup on a remote island which is thirty miles in length and three miles in width. It will be a 4 on 4 battle as well with no restrictions in ammo." The ZBC commisioner said. "The Location of the island is at these coordinates. 108 Degrees North 103 Degrees East."brBr  
  
"We'll be there!" Bit, Leena, and Brad said in unison. 


	4. The Battle Begins NOW!

centerThe Battle Begins NOW!/center  
  
brbr  
  
*The Blitz Team has arrived at the location of their next battle after being transported their by a whale king.*  
  
brBr  
  
*A Judge slams down into the top of a mountain*  
  
BrBr  
  
"AREA SCANNED! BATTLE FEILD SETUP! THE BLITZ TEAM VS THE ALL-STARS! BATTLE MODE: 0856. WARRIORS INPUT YOUR ZOID GEAR NUMBERS OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" The Judge said. "Well if it isn't my savior Bit Cloud. Thank you." The judge continued after Bit entered his pilot number.brbr  
  
"REEADDDYYY! FIIGHTTT!" The Judge shouted.brbr  
  
Leena started running in her Gun Sniper towards the forest.brbr  
  
Brad on the other hand started running towards the Desert part of the Island where he suspected the enemies would be.brbr  
  
*The Day Before*brbr  
  
I did an analisys on The All-Stars. They have many types of zoids. They have Sheild Ligers, War Sharks, Raynos', Gun Snipers and Zabre Fangs. The leader Chi she is rumorred to have an Elephander like Stollers so be careful guys. Here is the strategy I have setup. Leena will head up the mountains to watch over all of us. We have setup a long range rifle sniping unit on her zoid. The Liger will hide in the forest in Panzer armor. The command wolf will head towards the Desert and patrol there. I will be piloting the storm sworder all over the island for a bombing run." Jamie told Bit, Leena, and Brad as they neared the Island. "Be on your toes."  
  
brbr  
  
*Present Day Zi in the battle*brBr  
  
"Leena be careful up there. I love you." Bit told his new found girlfriend Leena.brbr  
  
"You too Bit. I love you too." Leena replied.brbr  
  
Panzer went off behind Leena and her Gun Sniper into the woods. Bit watched through the canopy of his zoid as Leena climbed the mountain. He saw Jamie fly over head of him as he started to circle the island.brbr  
  
"Bit remember. Only fire if you have a good clear shot at the enemy." Jamie told Bit for the 100th time.Brbr  
  
"I heard ya the first time Jamie!"Bit replied.brBr  
  
centerEND PART 4/center 


End file.
